


untitled

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet





	untitled

How does it feel to have an angel in your soul?

                                                                It feels like breathing after a heavy rain.

                                                                                Like chanting with a rosary in the dark.

                                                                                                Like the silence that comes with snowfall.

                                                                                                                Like the urge to laugh for no reason at all.

 

I see poppies, and watch and watch and watch

them swaying in the breeze.

They say to me...

                they say

                                they say

                                                they say,

                                "I am here to heal,

to save,

to salve."

                                                                                                                "I am here to help."

 

Heathery mists obscure the forest and

and

it is like the coolest embrace

                                                from the moon.

And for once I am...

 

Safe.


End file.
